A Girl and a Hound
by WheresDaBeef
Summary: "She peaked her eyes open and looked over at the man across from her. He looked comfortable, yet still didn't seem content... The longer she stared at him, the more angered and restless she grew. He was the one thing standing between her and home." Arya discovers what pain and death really mean after being captured by the Hound. But can she rebuild a life shrouded in ashes?
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapter to start off with.** **Thanks for reading! Any feedback (preferably constructive) would be great! Also, this is not a Arya x Sandor fic. Just another story that further develops their fucked up platonic relationship.**

* * *

Arya's eyes slowly opened and a cluster of trees shaded by the orange glow of dusk came into view. A pounding pain at the back of her skull intensified as she noticed the fading sunlight pouring across her face.

She blinked around at her surroundings with her face puckered from the pain in her head. All she could see were trees, bushes, and an obscenely large, armored man sitting on a stone across from her. With her vision finally clear enough to make out the ugly scars that covered half of his face, along with the giant sword he was sharpening with a stone, Arya felt her heart skip into her throat.

Ignoring the sharp pain in her head, she tilted her neck up and stared at the man with an even mix of anger and fear stabbing at her chest. Her panic worsened when she realized a dirty rag was muffling her cries and her arms and legs were bound together by rope.

She twisted and thrashed in an attempt to break her bindings and escape, but he quickly closed the space between them with his long strides and forced her still, pinning her against the ground with little effort.

"Calm the fuck down, girl-" the Hound commanded as he held her against the dirt by her shoulders. "-or I'll knock you outside the head again to shut you up."

She stopped thrashing and glared at the man, her protesting screams subsiding into a hushed growl as he loomed over her with an annoyed snarl pulling at his tense features.

"That's better. Now stay quiet or I'll cut out that shrieking voice of yours." The Hound stood up and went back to where he was resting before.

Arya seethed as she watched the man slump down against a boulder and throw his head back with closed eyes and a nonchalant huff. She bitterly recalled being restrained against the Hound's hulking form as she ran from the the Brotherhood, and vaguely remembered being slumped across the back of a horse.

Looking at the Hound as a darkness settled over the area, Arya attempted to speak as calmly as she could through the gag. Hearing her unintelligible words, he glanced over at her before closing his eyes once more. She tried again, her voice becoming increasingly louder with each sound until he finally stood up and stomped towards her.

"For fuck's sake- will you stop wailing if I take that out of your mouth, girl?" he growled. She nodded her head. "Good." The Hound ripped the fabric from her mouth and she took a deep gulp of fresh air before speaking.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day or two," he said through a yawn. "It would have been shorter if you didn't keep screaming every time you came to."

"What would you do if you woke up on a stranger's horse? Sit back and stare at the trees?" she cocked an eyebrow. The Hound shook his head slightly as he loomed over her.

"I'd hardly call myself a stranger to you, girl."

Arya squirmed under the ropes and shifted her position. "Then untie me."

The Hound gave a low chuckle and walked over to the black horse grazing beside a tree. He reached into the saddle bag strapped around the horse's waste and pulled a hunk of bread out of it with his meaty hand.

"Just because I've been in the same room as you before this doesn't mean I trust you to not run away." he said. He ripped off a small piece of the bread and held it out towards her, jamming the rest of it into his mouth.

"I'm not hungry." she said flatly.

He huffed and clanked towards her once again. The pissed off look on his face, combined with the angry rattling of his armor and clenched fist, made her want to scoot back away from the man. But she stayed still and tried to suppress the hunger she felt gnawing at her stomach.

"I'm not playing games with you, wolf-bitch. You haven't eaten since I snatched you in that forest and they'll want you healthy, so shut up and force this down your throat if you have to." he swallowed the last chunk of bread that he'd stuffed in his mouth, yanked her up into a seated position with one hand, and shoved the bread in front of her face with his other.

"Whose fault is that?" she spat. " _You_ stole _me_ and then kept knocking me out. And I'm all tied up- do you think I've been able to eat?" The aching in her head felt worse when he pulled her up.

"Fine. I'll undo your hands," he leaned down closer to her face, putting only inches between them. "But if you try to do anything else with them, I'll cut them off and feed them to the next cunts we meet."

The Hound's stare bore into Arya and she glared back at him. Yet as she looked into his dark eyes and fumed, she tried to focus her attention more on his scar. The uncharred side of his face showed a subtle yet unnerving resemblance to his older brother. Arya knew both Cleganes were skilled, brutal warriors. She was hesitant to test how quickly the Hound's anger could unfold into cruelty, as she had seen first hand that it didn't take much for the Mountain to torture and kill in ways that would make most men hurl.

"Fine." Arya held out her wrists and he cut through the rope with a quick swipe from the knife around his belt. He handed her the bread and went back to where he was originally sitting.

The stale crust crumbled and coated her dry throat when she gnawed on the bread. Trying to swallow the rest of it without erupting into a fit of coughs, Arya swallowed what little saliva was left in her mouth in an attempt to soothe the burning feeling in her throat. It didn't work.

Something hit her thigh and she looked down to find a half drunken wine skin on the ground beside her. She eagerly picked it up and shoved the tip into her mouth, basking in the cool relief that slid down her throat. Even her head started to feel better.

Once her coughs had subsided, the bread gone and the wine skin emptied, Arya scooted over towards the nearest tree and leaned against it. The Hound had begrudgingly gotten up, tied her wrists back together, and sat back down in his spot before dozing off. Despite being unconscious over the past day or two, Arya felt herself start to succumb to a similar state.

She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped under the bearskins in her bed at Winterfell. This part of Westeros wasn't nearly as cold as the North, but the cool night air occasionally sent a shiver down her spin and the chilly breezes that swept over her were hardly comforting.

She missed her mother, of course, but she knew an army of tens of thousands of loyal men stood between her, Robb, and anyone who wished to harm them. She missed Bran and Rickon, but they were at Winterfell far away from any fighting, and Jon was even farther away than them. There was no doubt that the wall was dangerous, but he was at least protected from the Lannisters there.

As she leaned against the rough bark of the tree, Arya was surprised to find herself missing Sansa more than any of her other siblings. Sansa, as far as she knew, was still in King's Landing at the hands of Joffery and his family. Everyone else in her family was- for the moment- free of them and their lust for power. Even her father, whose embrace she longed to be wrapped in more than anyone else's, was free of them in death.

But as a hawk flew low over their camp and stirred the Hound in his sleep, Arya realized that she was no more free than her sister. The Hound had taken her hostage and was no doubt bringing her back to the Lannisters like the good dog he was.

The noble prick.

She peaked open her eyes and looked over at the man across from her. His beard stayed stiff despite the breeze. His greasy hair, though disheveled as it was, hung against his face with little movement. The smooth skin on his left cheek remained free of a red tinge even with the slight sting that came with the cool air. He looked comfortable, yet still didn't seem content.

The longer she stared at him, the more angered and restless she grew. He was the one thing standing between her and home.


	2. Chapter 2

The the sun was beginning to set over the mountains off in the distance. Her Septa had probably told her the name of the range long ago, but gods be dammed if she could remember. The Hound's horse- called Stranger, she found out after it tried to buck her off when the Hound pulled her onto it- continued at the steady trot they'd been going at for hours now.

Every time she was jolted against the Hound's form she inwardly shuddered. She didn't like his stench and she didn't like having to be so close to such a renowned killer. She tried keeping as far away from him as possible as they rode, but she found herself having to hold on to him for most of the journey. The roads here were literally shit. Stranger had gotten stuck several times since midday alone.

The knot in her stomach had loosened a bit when he told her he wasn't bringing her back to King's Landing. She didn't believe him at first, but it made more sense when he said he wanted a ransom for her. She knew he had no money- the Brotherhood made sure of that. Yet she still didn't trust him. What if he hurt her, or had a change in heart and brought her back to Lannisters to collect a pardon or reward from them? He was the Hound after all, sworn to do Joffery's dirty work and protect him from "traitors" like the Starks.

Arya just wished he didn't have to smell so damn dirty as he did it.

She watched as the trees grew more sparse and several cottages came into view. Most of them had smoke coming from the chimneys, yet a few stood worn down and seemingly abandoned. A little boy no bigger than Rickon was playing in the garden of one of the more better kept homes. A cat ran out into the road and the boy trotted after it, but he quickly turned back towards the front door when the Hound glared down at him.

A row of thatch-roofed businesses lined the road farther up ahead. Arya could tell which one was the tavern right away, despite the barely legible signs that hanged off of each building. The roar of men drunkenly singing and smell of rum was unmissable.

"Are we stopping here for tonight?" she asked, speaking for the first time in hours.

"No, it's too crowded," the Hound grumbled. "We'll stop somewhere in the woods later."

"But I'm hungry and that tavern has food," she said as the singing from the tavern grew louder. "You ate all of ours."

"And I'll hunt more later, so stop your fucking howling."

"I don't- Wait, stop!" she tugged on his arm and pulled at the reigns. A group of horses stood outside of the tavern with various pieces of arms strewn on the ground around them, and Arya's heart jumped when she saw several worn direwolf banners hanging out of the saddle bags. Stranger whined warningly as he sensed her trying to control him and started to jerk around. She slid off of the saddle and ran towards the tavern as the Hound tried to tame the beast.

If she could get to her brother's men, they would protect her from the Hound and return her to her family in one piece. They were Northerners, and the only ones she had seen since Yoren was killed. They wouldn't demand a reward or harm her. Her father had always said a Northerner's most important duty was to protect his own.

"The fuck you doing girl- get back here!" he called out, jumping off of Stranger and landing with a thud. He quickly tied the reigns around a nearby fence post and sprinted after her.

She was just outside the door when she heard northern accents speaking and singing spiritedly inside. She didn't know why her brother's men would be this far south, but she didn't question it. Only a few more feet and she would be safe from the Hound.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder with so much force her knees buckled, causing her to stumble. She tried to fight the Hound as he wrapped an arm around her waste.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as he lifted her up and walked back to Stranger.

"Not a chance in hell, Wolf-bitch. Gonna have to tie you back up, too." he grunted and undid the knot in Stranger's reigns with one hand.

"Let me go- they're my brother's men! They'll pay you for me!" she said, trying to hide the desperation she felt bubbling in her gut.

"You look like a piss-poor farmer's son, not a highborn lady. They'll tell you to fuck off the moment you try to tell them otherwise," he looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "And if they do believe you're a girl, they'll rape you first."

"They're loyal to my family- they would never do that!" she seethed. He shook his head and used one arm to mount Stranger, as the other still held her against him. He kept the arm firmly around her as he rode off so that she couldn't jump off again.

"Stark men, Lannister men. They all have cocks, and they all like a fresh piece of cunt. So keep your mouth shut and yours might stay fresh for the unlucky lord you'll marry someday."

Arya glared at the Hound. He was wrong- her brother's men would never do that, especially to her. Everyone always commented on how much she looked like a Stark, even if she wasn't pretty. Someone would recognize her eventually and help her get away from the King's dog. If not, she'd kill him in his sleep and run as far north as she could. Looking down, she noticed a dagger sitting in a leather hilt around the Hound's waste.

She didn't need to bash his skull in with a rock to kill him. Just one stab in the heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"How far are we from the Twins?" Arya asked as she shifted closer the fire. She glanced at the pile of moldy rope next to her- the Hound's reminder that "one more fuck up and you'll be tied stiff and slung across Stranger's back like you're damned butcher's boy" still lingered in her mind.

"Two day's ride, about," he grunted and bit into a roasted rabbit. "Maybe longer. That hog farmer was right- the roads 'ave gone to shit."

"Is there any way that's faster?" she asked, looking down at her own chewy rabbit.

"Not that I know of," he swallowed another hunk of meat. "Though I'd stomp down a new road with my own arse if it meant getting rid of you quicker."

Another wave of silence washed over their makeshift camp. They'd barely spoken since they'd been in the village. From wordlessly claiming their sole blanket as his own each night to pissing next to the fire in full view of her, he seemed to not care or notice that she was there at all. But Arya still felt his eyes watching her almost every moment she was far enough away from him that she could take off and run.

She had finally convinced him to let her sleep without the rope binding her ankles and wrists. They both knew he was a light sleeper, and he had made it clear to her that he'd break her leg if she tried to escape as he slept. She believed him, and stayed rooted to her shabby bedroll he'd stolen from the hog farmer each night.

"My brother probably won't pay you, you know," she started, eyes flickering up at him. "You're the Lannister's dog. He'd be happy to see your head on a spike."

"I'm not their dog anymore," he muttered.

"He won't care. You did their bidding without a flinch- killed innocent people because they told you too." her nostrils flared and her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him.

"They paid me too, just like you're brother will after I bring you home unharmed," The Hound yanked the now bare leg bone off of his rabbit's body and tossed it aside. He leaned forward with a scowl, the fire reflecting in the blacks of his eyes. "I'm not the one who snipped your daddy's neck, girl, if that's what you're getting at."

"You let them do it," she said, her voice low and close to a growl. "You were Jofferey's shield since he was a babe. You watched him grow into a monster and you did nothing to stop him."

"What was I supposed to do? Hit his arse with a switch every time he twisted a kitten's neck? I was a shield, not his mother," he shook his head. "If I dared harm one cunty hair on his slimy little head, _my_ skull would be sitting on a spike and picked bare by crows."

"But you were with him more than anyone else. You could have cut his throat as he slept or poisoned his cup and no one would know it was you!" she spat, seething.

The Hound shook his head with a huff.

"It doesn't work that way in King's Landing. There are too many little birds chirping about the city." he snorted.

"Robb won't care," she yelled back. "He'll just see you as another Lannister solider."

"He won't think so when he see's you alive, and when he hears that I protected your sister from the King."

Arya's fists clenched when he mentioned Sansa. He wouldn't help her, she thought. He wouldn't help anyone unless it benefited him.

"You didn't protect her if she's still stuck there with them," she countered, crossing her arms. "For all I know, she's dead because you left her."

"I kept half a dozen men from raping her in the streets, I stopped Jofferey from beating or beheading her when she tried to do stupid things, and I offered to take her North with me during the night of the Blackwater. But she stayed because her delusional pride convinced her she was invincible. It runs in all of you Northerners' blood," he nodded his head towards her. "Both of you will end up dead soon because of it."

"I can hold my own- I'm a Stark." she shot back. He laughed at this, making her anger bubble even more.

"You're daddy was the same way, but what happened to him?" he paused and stared deeper into her eyes. "The dumb cunt lost his head to a little boy."

"Don't call him that!" she jumped up, finger nails digging into her palms as she squeezed her fists. "Don't you dare."

"It's what he was. Just because he was honorable doesn't mean he wasn't stupid, and so far it seems his pups are the same way. There's no use for men like him who try to fix the world. It's too fucked up already," he grunted.

"Why are you so hateful?" Arya spat back. Something she couldn't read flickered in his eyes for a moment before his usual angry look of indifference set back into place.

"I know how things work. Men who overestimate what little goodness is left the world lose their heads, just like your daddy did, and just like you, your sister, and 'king' brother will," he scoffed, grabbing another rabbit off of the dwindling fire. "None of you are strong enough to survive."

Something finally snapped inside Arya at this. Seeing a rock next to her foot, she swiftly grabbed it and chucked at the Hound's head. He was still bent over, reaching for the rabbit when it hit him just above the temple. He jolted up, a somewhat shocked look washed across him as thin line of blood trickled down his face. Anger quickly set over him and he charged towards Arya, pinning her against the tree behind her before she realized what she had done.

"What did I tell you would happen if you hit me with a rock and it didn't kill me?" he growled, grabbing her wrists and squeezing them so hard she let out a yelp of pain. "Hmm?"

"You'd break both my hands," she said with a quiver in her voice.

"Do you think I won't do it, Wolf-bitch?" he said. She didn't answer at first, but when he squeezed even harder she finally squeaked out a "No." He leaned down next to her face.

"Next time you think about trying to hurt me or kill me, remember who's keeping you fed and safe," he said, loosening his grip on her wrists. "Get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn."

He shoved her towards her bedroll and went back over to his side of the fire, laid down, and started snoring almost immediately. She watched his form move up and down with each of his breaths. Turning away from him with a taste of disgust in her mouth, she closed her eyes and muttered her list, making sure to save his name for last.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun streamed down across Arya's face as a pleasant breeze brushed her shoulders. Winter was coming, she knew, but the warm weather over the past few days made it seem so far away still. It didn't make her any less restless, however.

"We should stop by that river." she said as she gripped the saddle. The Hound looked down at her. They had just watered Stranger at a creek an hour ago, but she was already inwardly screaming to get off of the damned thing.

"And why should we do that? So the Wolf-bitch can _swim_ back to her pack?" he scoffed.

"So you can bathe and stop smelling like horse shite." she grunted, looking towards the water through the trees. The Hound chuckled.

"You're no summer flower yourself, girl."

"Then I'll bathe, too. Your stench is rubbing off on me." Arya shifted away from him with a scowl on her face.

The river was almost in clear view now, and while the water seemed a little choppy, she wasn't opposed to a quick dip. She was sick of the dirt that caked her skin and how stringy and matted her hair had become. Her clothes stuck to her in places where mud had seeped through the fabric and dried onto her skin, and even she had to admit that she smelled pretty rank.

"The water is growing colder." he said, trying to dissuade her.

"I'm a Northerner. I can handle the cold." she argued.

"If you try to swim away, I'll-"

"-break my legs, I know."

The Hound looked down at her again and pursed her lips. He knew he smelled, and she was sure he felt the same gritty discomfort. His armor was covered with dark streaks, his brown pants had so much dirt and blood on them they were almost black, and his skin was littered with patches of brown and black grime. She knew this was nothing new to a seasoned warrior like him, but living in this much of your own filth took its toll eventually.

"Fine," he finally consented. "But I'm going first."

* * *

Arya sat on a rock along the riverbank, looking around at the trees as the Hound finished dressing behind her. She cringed when she felt a cascade of water hit her back. Damned dog was shaking his hair dry again.

"Your turn, girl." The Hound said, securing the final buckle on his armor.

She slid off her shoes and padded towards the water. She started to take off her belt but stopped when she realized the Hound was still behind her.

"Don't look." she said, hesitantly. The Hound rolled his eyes before turning his back to her.

"Be quick." he muttered.

Arya quickly discarded her clothes and dunked them in the water, trying to wash out some of the dirt. She waded further into the water and slung her garments over a branch that was in full view of the sun, hoping they would dry off some before she got out.

The current here was moving fast, and she was weary of going any farther than her rib cage. She was never a good swimmer- the North wasn't known for having bodies of water that were warm enough or deep enough for the activity- so she watched the current carefully as she slowly sank down until only her head was above the water. After taking a few moments to adjust to the cool water rushing at her skin and securing her footing in the murky bottom, Arya began scrubbing her skin with her hand. Satisfied with removing most of the grime, Arya leaned back and let the water flow through her hair and over her scalp.

A small, content smile spread across her face. The water felt like wave of resurgence and bliss- she could practically feel the remaining dirt slipping off of her body and into the current. She stayed in this position for a few more minutes, almost forgetting there was an ill-tempered dog waiting for her to finish.

"Are you almost done?" she heard him call out over his shoulder, agitation growing in his voice. Arya stood back up- making sure the water still covered up to her neck- and starting wringing out her hair.

"Yes, let me get dre- ah," her eyes widened when she looked over at the branch where she put clothes. "My clothes are gone."

The Hound shot around and looked at the branch, then at her. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest, even though the water was far too dark for him to see anything.

"If this is some smart trick to get away-" he snapped, pointing at her.

"It's not! Do you think I want to run through the woods naked and wet?"

"You might if it meant you could escape." he grunted.

"You said it yourself- there are men who like to beat and rape little girls, and I'll look like a girl without any clothes! Just help me find them." she said with pleading eyes, regretfully allowing some of her desperation to come through. The Hound looked around slowly before nodding.

"I'll follow the current," he scowled before taking off his gauntlet and putting his hand in the water. Looking down the right side of the river, he put his gauntlet back on and started to move down the bank. "Move an inch, Wolf-bitch, and I'll flay you."

Arya watched him until a curve in the shoreline put him out of sight. She moved over to a group of rocks and leaned up against one, making sure she was still mostly covered by water. She leaned her head back and sighed. What if she got stuck like this for the rest of their journey? Her mother and brother's imaginations would surely erupt the moment they saw her draped in nothing but the Hound's bloody cloak. And despite the brief warm spell they had seen the past few days, the nights and days would soon grow cold. She'd need any warmth she could get.

"What 'ave we 'ere?" a voice rang out behind her. Arya turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. Two soldiers stood behind her in Stark colors. Her heart soared- maybe she'd get away from the Hound's stench sooner than she'd hoped.

"Looks like a little girl- maybe a boy. Could get a better idea if she showed us what's under those skinny little arms." the other chuckled, licking his lips. Like the first one, he looked no older than 13 or 14. She raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I'm Arya-"

"She is a girl." the other interrupted. She frowned when he took a step forward and the sunlight gleamed across his pimply face.

"Are you Stark men?" she said.

"Aye," the other answered. Even with her arms covering her, she could feel his stare pierce through the water and across her bare body. "Why don't you come up here with us? We know how to show little lasses like you a good time."

"What?" she asked, hoping they didn't mean what she thought they meant.

"He means a good fuckin'," the fatter one chuckled. "Don't worry girl, we won't be too rough."

Arya looked up at them, disgusted. Searching for some way out, her eyes landed on the worn sword sticking out of the fat one's belt. Neither of them were wearing armor.

"Al-alright. Help me out though- I hurt my leg a few days back." she inwardly grimaced when the fat one practically ran into the water at this and put an arm around her waste and a hand on her bottom. As he began to lift her out of the water and carry her ashore, she swiftly yanked his sword from his belt and shoved it into his gut. Looking at her with a surprised shock of horror, the boy stumbled back and fell into the water. He dropped her and reached for his stomach.

"You little cunt! I'll fuck you bloody with that sword before I kill you!" the other one shouted before charging at her with his sword.

Arya dodged his clumsy swing at her and tried to pierce his side with the fat boy's sword. She missed and felt him slice her calf. She fell to her knee, yelping when his hand yanked her up by the shoulder.

"Come 'ere girl, time for that fuckin' I promised." he grunted as he tried to pin her against his torso and had a hand covering her mouth.

Feeling an intense combination of fear and rage boiling inside of her, Arya bit down on his hand as hard as she could and kicked him in the crotch. He let her go and stumbled back, squealing as his hands held his bruised balls. She picked up the sword and drove it into his chest.

A trickle of blood ran from his mouth, then a cough sent a thick pool streaming down his chin. She yanked the blade from him and pushed him farther into river. The waterline reached her collarbone now, and the tense streams of adrenaline shooting through her veins was making her shake. She watched with a shudder as his body finally stopped twitching and floated away with the current.

Looking back at the fat boy, Arya saw that he was already dead. His body was bouncing off of the rock she had been originally resting against; a pool of blood surrounding his bloated limbs. She watched as the faded direwolf on his shirt slowly absorbed the crimson color.

She suddenly felt very nauseous.

Moving herself closer to the shore, Arya sat down on the rocky river bottom and stared down at the blade still in her hand. It wasn't very heavy, but still felt awkward to hold. The Stark symbol on the metal felt like it scorched her skin when she stroked it. A wave of frustration and anger crossed her and she threw the sword as far as she could into the river, seething as it sunk to the bottom.

She had only ever killed the one stable boy up until now, and though it was out of self-defense, she still felt bad about it. He was a child, doing what adults told him to do. But so was she.

Arya hadn't thought much about the stable boy since leaving Harrenhall. The grotesque exposure to death she experienced there almost made her immune to it. _Almost._ She looked back over at the fat boy when she heard several bubbles rise to the surface next to him.

She tried not to feel bad about killing these two boys. They were rapers- or at least prospective rapers. She doubted they had had many, or any, girls before trying to go after her. Either way, they wanted to hurt her. Her calf tensed up when she stroked the shallow cut from the pimply boys blade and she scowled. They had hurt her. She shouldn't feel bad, but they were still Stark men.

They were supposed to protect her.

Wading over to the fat boy's body, Arya tore a piece of cloth off of his pants to wrap around her calf. She searched his pockets for anything valuable but found nothing. She sighed and moved back to her original spot. Arya heard the Hound come back a few minuets later.

"I found the fuckers floating half a mile upstream- what the fuck happened here?" he called out behind her. She didn't turn around when she responded.

"That body floated here not long after you left. He's wearing my brother's colors- might have been in a battle."

"We're not staying to find out," the Hound grunted and threw her soaked clothes on the rocks next to the water. "Get your clothes on, I don't care if they're wet. Lannister men might be close by." he went over to Stranger and rummaged through the worn saddle bag with his back to her.

Arya got out of the water and started to dress, being careful not to further strain the wound the two boys had dealt her.


End file.
